Ambaron
by OkamiIsy
Summary: Die wahren Beginne der britischen Zaubererschaft. Salazar Slytherin wird von den Muggels verachtet und trifft auf Rowena. Zusammen und später mit Godric und Helga bauen sie die wohl grösste Zaubererschule auf, die Europa je gesehen hat. Doch nichts bleibt


Nadrid

1. Kapitel - Nadrid

Der zwölfjährige Junge lag hinter einem Stapel alter Fässer. Ein zufälliger Passant hätte ihn vielleicht für einen Hund oder sogar für tot halten können, so verschmutzt und ruhig lag er da. Wieder mal hatte er vor den wütenden Fäusten des Fleischers flüchten müssen, wieder einmal musste er stehlen um zu überleben. Trotzdem knurrte sein Magen jetzt schon wieder unüberhörbar. Salazar wußte nicht, wann er das letzte mal richtig satt gewesen war.  
Doch jetzt im Moment störten ihn sein Hunger und die beissende Kälte noch nicht, denn er schlief tief und fest. Sein feines schwarzes Haar lag wirr über seinem Gesicht und der magere Körper zitterte. Salazar trug nur ein Hemd, eine zerschlissene Hose und und einen dünnen Umhang über den Schultern - alles gestohlen. Er hatte noch nie in seinem Leben Schuhe getragen, geschweige denn Strümpfe oder gar einen Pelzmantel. Noch nie hatte er in einem richtigen Bett geschlafen; seine Eltern hatten ihn als Kleinkind einer Bettlerin übergeben, die vor zwei Sommern gestorben war. Sie war die einzige Person, für die Salazar jemals Zuneigung empfunden hatte. Die alte Frau zeigte ihm die Schönheit der Natur und lehrte ihm, dass ihm Leben alles wieder zurückkommt.  
Sonst war er im Dorf verhasst, die Leute hassten ihn wegen seinen Diebstählen und fürchteten ihn wegen...anderen Dingen... Der einzige Grund weshalb Salazar noch lebte war, dass sich die Angst hatten, wenn sie ihn sahen. Sie versteckten ihre Kinder vor ihm, bekreuzigten sich und beteten zu ihren Göttern. Doch auch dieser Schutz schien nicht mehr lange herzuhalten, denn erst noch kürzlich hatte der Dorfsälteste beschlossen, dass Diebe und Verbrechen sofort mit dem Tod bestraft werden müssten... Ohne Rücksicht auf irgenwelche dämonischen Kräfte, die im Körper hausten.  
Salazar hatte zwar nie verstanden, weshalb die Leute sich vor ihm fürchteten, doch mit den Jahren hatte er sich daran gewöhnt, dass sie bei seinem Anblick zusammenzuckten.

"Hey! Schaut her, hier liegt der Dämonenjunge!", wisperte eine Stimme, die eindeutig einem der Jungen gehörten, die bald ins Mannesalter eintreten würden.  
"Ja. Los, pack ihn, Ewan. Nun wird er nicht mehr entkommen, dieser elende Hund", lachte eine rauhe Mädchenstimme. Vier Jugendliche scharten sich um den schlafenden Salazar, alle grinsten verschwörerisch und der Älteste, Ewan, trat auf ihn zu. Er trug einen Stock in seiner rechten Hand, den er jetzt feixend gegen die linke Hand schlug.  
"Seid aber bereit, wenn er aufwacht. Ihr müsst ihn sofort fesseln, ja?", flüsterte Ewan seinen Freunden zu. Diese nickten voller Vorfreude und Konzentration und konnten es kaum erwarten, dass sie diesen verhassten Junge nun endlich loswerden würden. Auch sie fürchteten sich vor ihm, doch sie waren in der Überzahl und fühlten sich somit stärker.  
Ewan wandte sich wieder Salzar zu und holte mit seinem Stock aus. Im nächsten Augenblick schlug er heftig gegen Salazar's Rippen. Dieser wachte schreiend auf, der Schmerz und die Erschrockenheit raubten ihm den Atem und er setzte sich panisch auf.  
"W-was wollt ihr von mir?", japste er und hielt sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die linke Seite.  
"W-wir w-wollen dein Leben, du Biest!", höhnte Ewan, während seine Freunde den noch geschockten Salazar in Windeseile fesselten. Fest schnürten sie seine Handgelenke zusammen während seine grauen Augen panisch in der Gegend herumschweiften. Seine Rippen schmerzten immer noch höllisch, doch seine Angst war stärker. Was würde nun geschehen? Würde er nun bestraft für seine Diebstähle?  
Als sie Salazar noch eine Schlinge um den Hals gebunden hatten, die eine Leine glich, befahl Ewan ihm, sofort auf die Knie zu gehen. Der gefangene Junge hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung, was vor sich ging, doch er gehorcht wiederspruchslos.  
"Was wollt ihr von mir? Was ist hier los?", fragte Salazar wieder, diesmal klang seine Stimme schon etwas kräftiger.  
"Wie ein Hund sollst du dem Dorf vorgeführt werden. Was denkst du denn? Du hättest halt nicht immer stehlen sollen, du dreckiger Dieb!", zischte Anne, Ewans Schwester und trat Salzar auf die schmutzigen Finger. Dieser zuckte zusammen und antwortete: "Was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Ich muß auch leben, ich kann nichts dafür, wenn meine Eltern mich ausgesetzt haben. Ich kann nichts dafür, wenn ihr mich hasst, wenn ihr euch vor mir fürchtet. Ich habe niemandem etwas getan, doch ich muß auch leben! Meint ihr etwa, ich hätte nie gerne mit euch gespielt oder gemeinsam mit einer Familie an einem Tisch gegessen? Die Menschen hassen mich und ich weiß nicht wieso. Gibt es etwas schlimmeres?" Er zitterte nun fest und Tränen glitzerten in seinen Augen. _Scheisse_, dachte Salazar bei sich _warum muß ich jetzt flennen? Warum kann ich die Tränen nicht zurückhalten?_ Er war wütend über sich selber, über seine Schwäche.  
"Och...schaut mal, der kleine Junge weint", höhnte Ewan mit Kleinmädchenstimme und zog an der Schnur, die um Salazars Hals befestigt war.  
"Los! Komm schon, Hund!", befahl er und Salazar musste wie ein Tier auf allen Vieren durch das ganze Dorf laufen. Von allen Seiten hörte er Hohngelächter und beleidigende Sprüche. Einige Leute spuckten ihn sogar an oder warfen ihm Gegenstände nach. Das Ganze wurde natürlich dadurch erschwert, dass Salazar's Hände gefesselt waren und er nur schlecht vorwärts kam. Oft waren Ewan und seine Freunde zu schnell für ihn und er schlug hart mit der Schulter auf dem Boden auf und wurde weitergezerrt. Jedesmal brachen die Leute um ihn in Gelächter aus.  
Doch Salazar versuchte die Leute zu ignorieren. Er hielt seinen Blick konstant auf den Boden gerichtet und hasste die Menschen, die ihn hier auslachten.  
Nach ewig langen Minuten, vielleicht waren es auch Stunden oder Sekunden gewesen, hielt Ewan an und befahl Salazar aufzustehen. Der Gefangene blickte nun auf und sah den Galgen des Dorfes, der vor ihm stand. Ihm wurde schlecht und er schwankte leicht, während sich die Dorfbewohner neugierig versammelten. Sie schnatterten aufgeregt durcheinander, es hatte schon seit Ewigkeiten keine Hinrichtung mehr gegeben, nur ganz alte Leute erinnerten sich noch an den Tod eines Frauenschänders vor vielen Jahren.  
Plötzlich wurde die Menge ganz ruhig, da der Dorfälteste sich auf ein Podium neben dem Galgen gestellt hatte.  
"Meine Freunde!", begann er, "schon lange ist es her, dass in diesem Dorf jemand zum Tode verurteilt wurden, doch heute soll es wieder geschehen. Wie ihr sicher alle wisst, ist es in unserem Dorf verboten zu stehlen. Niemand sollte sich am Besitztum anderer Leute ergötzen, weder die Reichen noch die Armen. Zur Abschreckung aller Diebe wird heute Vormittag der bekannteste Dieb unseres Dorfes gehängt." Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge und Salazar fühlte sich noch schlechter "Ja, hier wurde schon lange niemand mehr gehängt, doch ich habe zwei gute Gründe, weshalb wir diese Gangart wieder aufnehmen werden. Zum ersten ist es die beste Art von Abschreckung, denn die Diebe sollen wissen, dass wir sie in diesem Dorf gnadenlos bestrafen werden und dies sollte einigen potentiellen Dieben die falschen Gedanken austreiben." Zustimmendes Murmeln. "Der zweite Grund ist weitaus wichtiger. Dieser Junge hier - Salazar genannt - ist kein Mensch, nein, er ist ein Dämon! Lange Zeit hat er bei der Bettlerin gelebt, irgendwas mit ihm falsch sein! Vertreiben wir also dieses Wesen aus unserer Mitte!" Tosender Beifall begann und endete er nach einigen Minuten. Salazar schwitzte nun heftig und zitterte erbärmlich. Hätte er doch gestern bloss nicht das Brot gestohlen...und die Wurst und letzte Woche den Umhang...  
"Bitte...nicht...", wisperte er schwach. Doch das Volk kannte keine Gnade und ein grosser Mann kam auf Salazar zu und wollte ihn zum Galgen führen. Der Junge schloss zitternd die Augen, während er die Aufregung des Volkes förmlich spürte. Wieder fuhr eine Welle der Abneigung durch seinen mageren Körper und ihm wurde noch schlechter. Er verabschiedete sich von seinem Leben und hoffte, dass es wenigstens nach dem Tod angenehmer sein würde. Doch er sollte nicht sterben... Noch nicht, nicht heute. Denn kaum hatte Salazar die Augen geöffnet, als sich die Ereignisse überschlugen.  
Ein silberner Rauch erschien vor ihm, er schwebte etwa einen Meter über dem Boden. Der grob aussehende Mann blieb sofort stehen und starrte den Rauch panisch an. Salazar starrte den Rauch ebenfalls an, allerdings eher neugierig als panisch. Der Rauch schien zu pulsieren und nach wenigen Sekunden festigte er sich und verwandelte sich in eine lebendige Schlange, die sofort zu Boden fiel. Sie war ungefähr vier Fuss lang, pechschwarz mit gelben Augen. So eine Schlange hatte weder Salazar noch irgendwer in dem Dorf je gesehen. Sofort richtete sie ihren Kopf zu Salazar und er hörte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Eine merkwürdige, wispernde Stimme...  
_"Fürchte dich nicht, Salazar Slytherin, Herr der Schlangen. Fürchte dich nicht vor diesen Menschen, ich werde dich schützen. Ich, die magische Schlange Nadrid"_  
Salazar starrte die Schlange an. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass genau SIE mit ihm gesprochen hatte, deshalb versuchte er ihr zu antworten.

_"Wer bist du?-" _Salazar stockte. Die Worte, die er gesprochen hatte, waren nicht englisch. Sie bestanden vielmehr aus einem Zischen. Was ging hier nur vor? Die Dorfbewohner hatten sich inzwischen weit von ihm entfernt, all ihre Mordlust schien verflogen. Deshalb wandte sich Salazar wieder der Schlange zu.  
_"Wie ich schon sagte, mein Name ist Nadrid. Bitte sag diesen Menschen, dass du ein Magier bist und tausend solche Schlangen wie mich auf sie hetzen wirst, wenn sie dich nicht freilassen. Sie werden dir glauben, Salazar Slytherin, Menschen sind dumm und leichtgläubig."_ Sie sprach mit leichtem Hohn in der Stimme, doch Salazar vertraute ihr blind, obwohl er immer noch nicht wußte, wieso er die schwarze Schlange verstehen konnte und überhaupt: Seit wann konnten Tiere sprechen? Doch dies würde er Nadrid später fragen.  
Salazar betrachtete nun die Dorfbewohner. Ängstlich blickten sie ihn an, sie glaubten womöglich, er könne irgendwelche Teufel auf sie hetzen. Er lächelte sanft. Sollten sie doch denken, was sie wollten.  
"Ein Dämon", wisperten einige, "ein Teufel...Er muß einen Pakt mit dem Teufel gemacht haben", meinten andere.  
"Habt ihr gehört? Nun, vielleicht auch nicht, aber diese Schlange hier", er deutete auf Nadrid, "hat mir eben gesagt, dass tausend von ihren Freundinnen im Dickicht warten und sich auf euch stürzen werden, wenn ihr mich nicht sofort losbindet und gehen lässt. Habt ihr mich verstanden?" Wütend blickte er die Dorfbewohner an. Sie wichen wieder einige Schritte zurück, doch der Mann, der ihn vorhin zum Galgen hätte führen sollen ging auf Salazar zu, ein Messer in seiner rechten Hand.  
"Ich werde dich losbinden, wenn du uns nur danach von deinen Tricks verschonst." Zitternd durchschnitt der Mann die Fesseln und rannte daraufhin sofort wieder in die Menge.  
"Nun gut... Ich werde euch in Ruhe lassen, ihr abscheuliches Volk von abergläubischen Menschen!" Er drehte sich um und bemerkte entsetzt, dass Nadrid nicht mehr da war. Doch er hörte ihre wispernde Stimme im Kopf.  
_"Ich bin nicht weggegangen, Salazar. Ich werde wiederkommen und dir alles erklären. Geh in den Wald, SIE wird dir nicht schaden wollen, lass sie dich begleiten. Ich bin verschwunden damit die Menschen glauben, du hättest mit der Zauberei aufgehört. Auf Wiedersehen!"_ Und weg war die Stimme.  
Nervös setzte Salazar in Bewegung, er wagte es nicht sich umzuschauen. Er hörte das ängstliche Wispern der Dorfbewohner, doch sie getrauten sich nicht, ihm zu folgen. Erst nach etwa zehn Minuten Laufzeit, als Salazar den Waldrand erreicht hatte, drehte er sich um und konnte die Dorfbewohner nicht mehr sehen. Das verhasste Dorf lag nun hinter ihm und er würde es bestimmt nie mehr freiwillig betreten. Mit einem Gefühl von Freiheit betrat Salazar den Wald und marschierte etwa eine Stunde lang mit dieser neu entdeckten Begeisterung. Doch schon bald verflog diese anfängliche Begeisterung und er fragte sich, wie er sich wohl ernähren würde, wovon und wo er leben würde. Er grübelte einige Zeit darüber nach, als er ein Knacken hinter sich hörte. Blitzschnell drehte er sich um und sah - ein kleines Mädchen. Sie war etwa sieben Jahre alt, hatte langes schwarzes Haar und große hypnotisierende Augen, die blau wie der tiefste Ozean waren. Sie stand nur da und betrachtete Salazar. Ganz ruhig, ohne jede Angst.  
"Wer bist du?", fragte Salazar verwundert, "woher kommst du und was tust du hier? Wie alt bist du überhaupt?" Das Mädchen kam näher und Salazar bemerkte, dass ihre Augen irgendwie weise schienen... Wie wenn eine uralte Seele darin wohnen würde.  
"Mein Name ist Rowena und acht Jahre alt. Ich weiß, dass du Salazar bist und dass du mit Schlangen sprechen kannst. Bis jetzt habe ich immer bei meiner blinden Mutter gelebt, doch sie ist vor kurzem gestorben. Jetzt möchte ich mit dir gehen, denn ich bin wie du. Auch...anders... Die Leute mögen mich nicht, sie sagen, es liege an meinen Augen." Salazar schaute Rowena einige Augenblicke an. Er fand sie nicht beängstigend, er fand sie faszinierend. Außerdem erinnerte er sich an Nadrid's Rat.  
"Möchtest du mit mir kommen, Rowena?", fragte Salazar und nahm Rowenas Hand.  
"Ja gerne!", strahlte das Mädchen und umarmte Salazar kurz, der aufgrund der unbekannten Berührung etwas zusammenzuckte.  
"Na dann... Komm mit mir, Rowena!"  
Und ohne sich Gedanken über ihre Behausung oder Ernährung zu machen, ohne sich vor dem riesigen Wald zu fürchten, der vor ihnen lag, ohne irgendwelchen Zweifel oder Argwohn wanderten Rowena und Salazar gemeinsam durch den Wald ihrer grossen Zukunft entgegen. Eine Zukunft, von der sie heute noch nicht zu träumen wagten.

_Ja...mein erstes Kapitel...Ich habs nicht so mit Anfängen, ich korrigiere sie etwa 10 mal und danach gefallen mir sie trotzdem nicht' Außerdem schreib ich nicht so gerne, wenn die Hauptcharaktere Kinder sind, doch das wird sich ändern...Das Zweite Kapitel wird dann schon 7 jahre später spielen, wenn Sal und Row älter sind  
Feedbackt bitte schon, sonst bin ich wutend xD seeeeeeeeeehr wuuuuuuuutend lach  
Ganz liebe Grüsse,  
Isy_


End file.
